Many electronic devices such as personal computers, mobile devices including mobile phones and tablet devices use some form of authentication, typically a password that must be input into the device to gain access. The password is most often typed onto a keyboard or other interface which then allows the user to gain partial or full access to the utility of the device and/or network. A problem associated with using passwords is that they are time consuming and inconvenient for the user to enter. Users often use informal passwords or share their password with others which works to compromise system security. These practices negate the password's value and make it difficult to have an accurate auditing of access. Moreover, passwords are expensive to administer when forgotten or misplaced. Although the use of other types of security access systems such as voice recognition, fingerprint recognition or iris scans have been implemented, these types of systems require a different procedure to access and use the device. These techniques also require a specific and time-consuming enrollment process in order to be operational.
Biometric authentication using facial recognition is also often used to gain access to electronic devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,739 to Kyle and U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,919 to Akiyama et al., which are both herein incorporated by reference, disclose examples of identity verification systems wherein a database is employed to compare facial features of a user to those in the pre-established database. Once a comparison is made, then authentication is verified and access is granted to the system. The disadvantage of this type of system is the requirement of a separate and specific enrollment procedure by the user to create the database. As with this type of facial recognition system and others in the prior art, the database must be populated before being used; otherwise, the system will not operate. This puts an unnecessary burden on the system operator, requiring detailed education on the steps to populate the database before the system may become operational. Additionally, this type of security system does not permit the automatic updating of the database to accommodate changes in head position, user features (such as different glasses), a change in the camera's operational characteristics, lighting and other environmental factors. This can limit the speed, accuracy, and even the success of database matching (recognition). Also, these prior art facial recognition and other biometric systems operate only at the instant of authentication.
Still other techniques use a gesture associated with the device's display. This type of recognition technique involves the user touching the device's touch screen and providing movements that are recognized by the device. These movements can be linked to device functionality such as operation of certain appliances or allowing access to the device. Another example of a security system using biometrics to supplement password entry is U.S. Pat. No. 7,161,468, “User Authentication Method and Apparatus,” issued Jan. 9, 2007 to Hwang and Lee. Described therein is a user authentication apparatus that authenticates a user based on a password input by the user and the user's biometrics information. The user authentication apparatus includes a password input unit which determines whether a password has been input; a storage unit which stores a registered password and registered biometrics; a threshold value setting unit which sets a first threshold value if the input password matches with a registered password and sets a second threshold value if the input password does not match with the registered password; and a biometrics unit which obtains biometrics information from the outside, determines how much the obtained biometrics information matches with registered biometrics information, and authenticates a user if the extent to which the obtained biometrics information matches with registered biometrics information is larger than the first or second threshold value. As an example of how such a system could be adapted within the scope of the present invention, the biometrics input could be supplemented with a hidden action to either fully authenticate the user or convey a secondary password and associated actions, such as account restrictions, feigned access, or issuance of alerts, following previously configured rules.
Finally, U.S. Patent Publication 2009/0160609 to Lin describes a method of unlocking a locked computing device where the user's touch is used as a request to unlock a device while biometric information can be used with this process. Although the user may use a touch screen for a request to unlock the device, Lin does not use a combination of both a screen gesture and biometric information to authenticate the user.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.